


Le Prince qui fut promis

by LonelyDay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Sansa rêve du prince charmant, mais les princes se révèlent tous être des monstres.





	Le Prince qui fut promis

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Sansa Stark. Quatre princes que Sansa a dû supporter, une princesse que Sansa a choisi de suivre. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Les enseignements de Septa Mordane la comblent dès les premières partitions qu'elle doit apprendre. Elle se montre assidue et consciencieuse. Elle veut plaire et la musique est connue pour apaiser les cœurs. Elle progresse vite, ce qui ravit son entourage. Elle danse, chante et coud mieux que toutes les autres élèves de la septa. Elle est plus belle aussi, avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux auburn. Elle en a conscience. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle doit toujours se montrer impeccable. Elle est la fille aînée de Ned Stark, l'un des seigneurs les plus importants des Sept Couronnes, et si elle souhaite épouser un grand chevalier ou un beau prince, elle doit s'en montrer à la hauteur. Elle l'a lu dans des dizaines d'histoires qu'elle connaît sur le bout des doigts : toutes ces dames dont on immortalise le nom dans des chants transcendent le temps par leur beauté.

Elle est toute jeune – elle n'a même pas dix ans – et raffole déjà de ces contes de chevaliers et de princes. Ses préférés sont toujours ceux dans lesquels cet homme courageux brave vents et marées pour retrouver sa tendre aimée. Elle ne comprend pas exactement ce qu'est l'amour – Mère dit qu'elle est trop jeune pour ça –, mais elle imagine que ce sentiment est si fort qu'il ranime l'âme sœur même au bord de la mort. Elle se dit que ce doit être merveilleux et ne parle que de ça.

Elle papillonne des cils et bat des paupières sous le drap de son lit. Elle récite des paroles qu'elle invente et anime ces histoires d'amour qui la font rêver. Jeyne se glisse à côté d'elle et elles jouent les princes, à tour de rôle. Elles s'embrassent parfois pour conclure cette belle romance – avec les bras, avec leur bouche aussi – et finissent par glousser de concert. Elles en reparlent après, le plus souvent des héros qu'elles préfèrent et Sansa ne peut pas toujours se décider.

Elle se dit qu'un jour ce sera peut-être son nom qu'on mettra en chanson. Elle peut le visualiser : Sansa, la douce Louve du Nord. Que ce serait beau. Cela sonne déjà bien à ses oreilles.

Il ne lui reste plus que le prince à trouver.

 

 

 

**I. JOFFREY**

 

Son prince lui apparaît pour la première fois, juché avec majesté sur son destrier. Un manteau aux couleurs de la maison reine cascade de ses épaules, le rouge de sa veste rehausse le doré de sa chevelure solaire et ses yeux, d'un air supérieur, un brin arrogant, la jugent déjà. Il sourit en coin. Sansa retient un soupir et lui rend la pareille.

Quelques années ont passé, mais ses rêveries ne se sont pas estompées. Elles se sont mêmes ravivées ces dernières semaines, juste après que son père ait annoncé la venue du roi, venue qui signifie aussi celle du prince. Elle en a entendu parler – des murmures, des ragots, des informations officielles qui circulent. Elle le sait un peu plus âgé qu'elle – d'un an ou deux –, à l'allure aussi royale que son nom, doué à l'épée. Elle l'a imaginé, jour et nuit, arriver : après une entrée fracassante, entouré de soldats à cheval, portant un heaume surmonté de bois de cerf, il salue ses parents, puis s'approche d'elle et oublie son nom il trébuche sur un mot, bégaye lors de leur première présentation, passe presque tout son temps avec ses frères – pire – avec sa sœur et dans les pires cas n'arrive même pas. Elle a envisagé des dizaines de possibilités – les plus catastrophiques. Aucune n'a pu égaler cette première rencontre.

Elle a rejoint Jeyne lors de la fête donnée en l'honneur du roi, et s'est empressée de tout lui raconter. Elle lui a même demandé de la pincer pour être sûre qu'elle ne délire pas, mais tout est bien vrai.

Le prince est assis un peu plus loin. Leurs regards se croisent et se recroisent, elle se sent rougir, ça le fait rire.

Joffrey est parfait.

 

Les princes font aussi leurs colères, c'est dans leur nature. Le caprice, l'ire, le combat et la férocité, tous s'illustrent parfois en un mélange explosif chez les plus grands souverains. Ce ne sont pas des défauts. Ils font le charisme, marquent le respect, imposent l'autorité du prince. Ils rappellent à tous que le pouvoir ne peut être que dans les mains d'un seul homme. Joffrey l'a peut-être compris très tôt, il est sans doute plus mature : l'admiration de ses pairs passera par la domination. Mais pourquoi donc Sansa s'est-elle sentie si repoussée par ce jeune homme auquel l'instant d'avant encore elle ne trouvait aucun défaut ?

Joffrey n'aurait pas dû s'énerver pour si peu, comme Arya n'aurait pas dû le défier.

Il la regarde, les yeux noirs, vitreux et plein de rage. Tout est de sa faute. Tout – mais quoi ? Sa colère seulement ou tous les malheurs du monde ?

Elle le comprend, à ce moment, la principauté passera par la soumission.

 

Son prince change d'humeur d'un jour à l'autre, si ce n'est plusieurs fois dans la même heure. Il n'est constant que dans le changement. Mais n'est-ce pas, après tout, le propre de tout souverain ?

Sansa ne sait le dire. Elle comprend seulement que rien ne sera plus comme avant lorsqu'on lui demande de jurer sa fidélité au prince, de jurer sa fidélité à la reine et à la couronne.

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde – ou peut-être le temps d'une ou deux secondes, le temps de voir que les barreaux de sa cage se referment derrière elle.

 

Elle a cru tout perdre : sa famille, son honneur, la vie au palais, ses robes et ses bijoux et même son prince.

Pourtant, elle erre toujours dans les couloirs du château, flâne dans les jardins, assiste aux réunions de la Cour du roi, est couverte de cadeaux – certains parfois lui sont offerts par Joffrey qui s'excuse de sa conduite. Son prince devenu roi est toujours présent, mais ne la regarde plus comme avant si ce n'est lorsqu'il décide pour son bon plaisir de l'humilier. Déshabillée au milieu de la Cour, elle est battue. Près de lui elle aurait du se sentir protégée, mais il a décimé sa meute, maintenant dispersée au quatre coins de Westeros.

Quand les pleurs cessent, elle peut encore rêver à ce prince courageux dont parlent les contes, qui sacrifie sa vie pour le royaume, offre son cœur à sa bien-aimée, mais malgré tous ses efforts l'image s'estompe peu à peu pour être remplacée par celle d'un petit tyran aux traits pincés. Il lui reste un peu d'honneur tout de même. Jamais son sauveur n'apparaît sous les traits d'un nain à la figure difforme. L'oncle du roi interrompt peut-être les colères du prince, il n'est pas devenu un allié pour autant.

Elle n'a rien perdu donc, hormis peut-être ses rêves de petite-fille.

 

 

 

**II. TYRION**

 

C'est une scène qu'elle a joué dans sa tête des centaines de fois. Elle est encore la fille d'un seigneur influent à l'époque et destinée à un brillant avenir. Elle s'imagine dans un robe écrue, brodée par les mains les plus expertes du royaume, les cheveux coiffés à la mode des dames du Sud – coiffés comme ceux d'une reine peut-être – et un somptueux manteau à l'effigie de la maison de son père ornant encore quelques instants ses épaules. Son mystérieux promis – tantôt preux chevalier au cœur d'or sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin, parcourant les routes de Westeros à la recherche d'une injustice à régler, tantôt prince éperdument amoureux d'elle, la couvrant d'or et de compliments – plonge son regard dans le sien avec une sincérité qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Ils peuvent déjà communiquer ainsi, le destin – peut-être même les Dieux, Anciens et Nouveaux – les a choisis pour s'unir. Le plus souvent, ils se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre sous les vieux barrals sculptés du Bois sacré. Il est arrivé à quelques rares reprises qu'elle contemple de ses yeux embués de larmes le temple de Baelor.

Son regard se voile aussi, lorsqu'elle se tient au milieu du temple, le manteau des Stark pesant lourd sur ses frêles épaules. La joie en est la dernière des causes. Elle n'a jamais imaginé épouser le second fils d'une maison ennemie qui a fait assassiner son père.

La flamme de son espoir s'est revivifiée pourtant, quand auprès de Margaery et des Tyrell, elle a aperçu une nouvelle issue. Loras Tyrell lui avait un jour offert une fleur, avait toujours su rester courtois à son égard. Ses qualités d'épéiste, son courage, son charisme ne sont plus vendre. Il aurait pu faire un bon mari – et Sansa se serait retrouvée loin, très loin de King's Landing et des Lannister.

Mais c'est pour le lion qu'elle doit définitivement abandonner sa meute. Tyrion Lannister se tient derrière elle et tente tant bien que mal du haut de sa petite taille d'atteindre ses épaules pour détacher son manteau.

Elle doit être une bonne épouse, s'agenouiller – s'humilier – pour permettre à son époux de lui ôter son manteau et lui en accrocher un nouveau afin qu'il marque leur union et l'alliance de leurs maisons. Elle pourrait, mais sa dignité l'en empêche.

Elle ne cédera pas.

 

Les chansons ne parlent que des belles histoires. Les princesses ne pleurent jamais longtemps car les bras de leur héros les protègent, leurs doigts sèchent ces vilaines larmes et balayent les chagrins avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire de mal. Elles ne parlent jamais de la douleur que peuvent laisser derrière eux les morts, ni de la peur qui tort le ventre lorsque tous les êtres que l'on a aimé disparaissent.

Tout n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, tout comme les excuses de Tyrion et les politesses dont fait preuve Sansa à son égard. Un jeu, un spectacle, rien de plus, ou tous les acteurs ont parfaitement rempli leur rôle : les Lannister en bourreaux, Sansa en victime. La mort de son père était encore trop récente. Penser à ces corps sans vie, l'un jeté dans le fleuve, l'autre mutilé, la tient éveillée toute la nuit. Elle les voit se réveiller et errer sur les terres de Westeros. Elle entend leurs souffles rauques, leurs pas boitillants dans les couloirs et parfois ils entrent dans sa chambre et la dévisagent.

Elle ferme alors les yeux et souhaite que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais Tyrion ronfle toujours à ses côtés.

 

Les princes font souvent des jaloux. Le pouvoir attire les convoitises et l'or les pies. Les corbeaux ne viennent jamais se mêler de ces querelles, attendent la fin des hostilités. Mais Sansa, n'est pas un oiseau, même pas une colombe. Elle joue plutôt le rôle de la souris.

Elle saisit sa chance quand le roi Joffrey s'étouffe dans son vin et que la panique s'empare du mariage.

Il est encore temps pour elle, les charognards ne sont pas arrivés.

  

 

 

**III. PETYR**

 

Les princes et les chevaliers peuvent naître sous n'importe quelle forme : parfois il peut s'agir de bêtes immondes profitant de leur pouvoir pour terroriser tout un peuple, d'autres fois des seigneurs déchus n'ayant plus rien à perdre qui dans une dernière tentative désespérée peuvent faire preuve de courage, d'autres encore de petits héritiers de maisons mineurs qui rivalisent d'ambition et de ruse pour imposer leur nom auprès des plus grands. Parfois les monstres gagnent et s'emparent du royaume, les corps des preux chevaliers encore fumants sous leurs pieds. D'autres fois ce sont les opportunistes qui s'imposent. Ils se faufilent et s'installent là où on ne les attend pas. Mais le plus souvent, ils se révèlent être tous aussi décevants.

Elle reste confuse quand Petyr lui avoue être derrière ce sauvetage, mais au moins a-t-il promis de la protéger.

D'une main à l'autre, Sansa a changé de cage. Sa prison est tout aussi impénétrable. Seuls les gardiens ont changé. Les premiers la torturaient, le second se joue d'elle. Elle n'est rien de plus qu'un pion dans son échiquier. A moins que ce ne soit sa tante Lysa.

Petyr l'embrasse dans la cour enneigée. Elle résiste sans trop de conviction. Ce serait gaspiller ses forces, risquer le pire.

Deviendra-t-elle sa reine ?

Les princes sont des menteurs, cela fait partie de leur nature et de leurs plans aussi. Ils en ont besoin pour garder l'ascendant sur leurs ennemis. Manipuler et trahir sont le propre des souverains.

A King's Landing, elle voyait se jouer les intrigues de la royauté entre deux couloirs, dans les jardins, derrière un buisson ou des arbres. Elle avait elle-même participé à quelques-unes d'entre-elles. Margaery et les Tyrell la conviaient régulièrement dans leurs appartements, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, où elle avait témoigné contre Joffrey et accepté d'épouser Loras. Elle avait parfois aperçu Petyr déambuler dans le château aux côtés de Varys sans pouvoir imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire. Elle savait que les mots qu'elle avait échangé avec Olenna Tyrell lors du mariage n'avait rien d'anodin.

L'imposture perdurait aux Eyrie. Petyr lui avait demandé de taire son nom, la présentant auprès de la cour comme sa nièce, et elle avait endossé son rôle.

Les mensonges sortent de sa bouche comme l'air qu'elle expire. Elle n'a aucun mal à leur expliquer alors que les seigneurs rivent leurs yeux accusateurs sur elle qu'elle est Sansa Stark et qu'elle n'est sauve que grâce à Lord Baelish. La jalousie, la folie et le suicide de sa tante complètent le tableau. Ses pleurs la rendent convaincante.

Elle dissimule son visage dans l'épaule qui la réconforte et lance un regard à Petyr.

Désormais, elle saura rivaliser auprès des princes.

Il l'a promis, sur le souvenir de sa mère décédée, celle qu'il prétend avoir aimée. Il lui a promis qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter, que tout se passerait bien si elle lui obéissait.

Mais elle ne lui sert que de bouclier.

Elle vient d'apprendre que sa main sera offerte à Ramsay Bolton. Les nouvelles ne lui ont pas échappé, elle était au palais lorsque la mort de son frère a été annoncée. C'est Roose Bolton qui, après l'avoir trahi, a planté une dague dans le cœur de Robb. C'est son fils qui s'est emparé du château de Winterfell pour le mettre à sac. Les bruits de couloir disent aussi que si le seigneur sangsue effraie d'un simple regard, son fils ne connaît que la violence.

Elle regrette presque de ne plus partager le lit d'un Lannister.

 

 

 

**IV. RAMSAY**

 

Les chansons n'immortalisent que ce qui doit traverser les âges et si tant d'histoires d'amour y sont racontées c'est peut-être parce qu'elles sont rares, comme les chevaliers et les princes qui en méritent le titre. Les hommes ordinaires ne sont rien de plus que des lâches et des couards. Sansa a eu bien du temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Si Ramsay a pu se montrer charmant – aussi charmant que son nouvel époux puisse être – lors de leur première rencontre, ce n'était que pour mieux cacher le monstre qui l'habite. Elle le craint pour sûr, doit cependant se montrer aussi aimable et soumise que possible. Elle a beau être son épouse, l'héritière des Stark, celle qui assure aux Bolton la main mise sur Winterfell, elle sait qu'elle peut encore rejoindre ses parents et ses frères dans la crypte familiale.

Elle se plie alors à ses volontés lorsqu'il lui demande de s'allonger.

 

Autrefois elle voyait ses enfants sautiller dans la cour de Winterfell, se rouler dans les premières neiges et elle de leur intimer de rentrer de peur qu'ils ne prennent froid. Elle aurait ri ensuite, retrouvant chez elle sa propre mère qui s'impatientait lorsque Robb, Theon, Arya, Jon et elle refusaient de lui obéir. Mais l'Hiver et les Bolton avec lui ont balayé toute chaleur des couloirs du château.

Quant à elle, elle a laissé mourir tout espoir d'un jour enfanter. Aucune progéniture de Ramsay Bolton ne doit naître de son ventre ou leur histoire mourra en couche avec elle, lorsque son époux l'aura faite égorger – si elle a de la chance. Il préférera peut-être une mort longue et douloureuse qui la tiendra en vie juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle lui assure quelques héritiers et la légitimité sur le Nord.

Elle regarde alors du haut des remparts l'étendue blanche et se dit qu'il serait préférable de mourir gelée par le froid du Nord que sous les doigts cruels de son époux. Au moins pourrait-elle rejoindre les autres fantômes qui hantent Winterfell.

 

 

 

**V. DAENERYS**

 

Elle n'a pas appris à se battre, qu'à coudre et à chanter et que peuvent une aiguille et quelques mesures contre des épées ?

Winterfell est en cendres, son époux lui aussi. Il s'est éteint dans un cri presque comique une fois ses jambes brûlées courbées sous son poids. La boue a aspiré les dernières flammes qui s'échappent de son cœur.

Les hommes ont déserté le château : les soldats, bons traîtres qu'ils étaient, ont été les premiers à fuir. Seuls quelques serviteurs sont encore présents. Elle ne peut leur en vouloir, à une autre époque elle aurait fait de même.

Les ombres ont dansé dans le ciel pendant des jours et les hurlements retenti dans tout le Nord. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'un jour la terre cicatrisera. Les murs se souviendront longtemps du brasier qui est venu lécher les troupes du Bâtard.

Elle quitte la fenêtre de sa chambre par laquelle elle a contemplée presque avec délectation les dernières minutes de son époux. Elle est appelé dans la salle du trône, celle du seigneur du Winterfell. On dit que le prince qui fut promis l'y attend, mais Sansa n'attend plus rien d'eux.

A peine plus âgée qu'elle de trois ou quatre ans peut-être, elle la regarde avec des yeux améthyste. Elle paraît si mince, si petite dans la chaise qu'a occupé son père.

Son visage tanné a traversé la mer, sa peau crevassée chevauché les dragons. Les ordres sortis de sa bouche en cœur ont dirigé des armées, mis à sac King's Landing – mis fin aux jours de la reine – et reconquis le Trône. Ses yeux ont vu des années d'errance, la famine, la mort et le sang, ses oreilles absorbé la souffrance des cris et la de ses ennemis. Le feu et le sang ont tâché ses mains.

C'est le plus souvent le portrait d'une bête qui a été fait, un monstre assoiffé de sang qui ne peut être satisfait. Mais ses échos ne lui viennent que de rumeurs et de murmures qui se chuchotent entre deux couloirs, au bout d'une table, dans les cuisines. Personne ne sait vraiment, personne ne l'a encore vue, cette reine cruelle et sans coeur et Sansa sait mieux que de croire tous les bruits qui courent dans les châteaux.

Daenerys ne lui demande rien, ne l'exhibe devant aucune cour, ne fait aucune promesse. Elle lui propose seulement d'offrir aux membres de sa famille décédée les funérailles qu'ils n'ont pu avoir.

Sansa s'incline et met à pleurer.

Les princes sont colériques, laids, manipulateurs et cruels. Ils usent de leur pouvoir pour soumettre, piller, battre et violer, jamais pour faire le bien et si Sansa le sait mieux que quiconque elle ne peut remercier les contes qui ont bercé son enfance. Pas une place n'est faite à tous ces couards qui servent la couronne, à tous ces parasites avides de pouvoir, ces petits brutes cruelles avides de sang qui composent pourtant la grande majorité des cours. Les beaux et courageux princes charmants sont bien plus attrayants – mais bien plus rares aussi.

Elle comprend bien lorsque Daenerys lui confie, au coin du feu, son histoire qu'elle n'est pas la seule à s'être bercée d'illusions. Les histoires sont toutes déformées par les hommes qui les ont, non pas vécues, mais gagnées. Les perdants, les vaincus, les princesses déçues, les femmes battues, le peuple affamé et les frères trahis, les familles assassinées n'ont plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer.

Elles se regardent, se jaugent, les yeux dans les yeux, assises l'une à côté de l'autre et se comprennent sans dire un mot. Sansa n'a pas commandé d'armées, gouverné de royaume, mais elle lui trouve bien plus de points communs qu'elle n'en aura jamais avec aucun prince.

Elle rougit et en conclut que, peut-être, les princesses n'ont rien à leur envier.

Daenerys lui propose de l'accompagner.

Sansa peut rester à Winterfell si elle le souhaite, gouverner en lieu et place de son père. Elle peut remettre en ordre un royaume trop longtemps souillé par le sang des traîtres. Elle peut aussi décider de l'accompagner – au Nord, au-delà du Mur, au Sud sur le Trône, où elle le souhaite. La reine aimerait la voir rester en sa compagnie, l'avoir à ses côtés, l'entendre parler, la conseiller.

Sansa ne sait que dire. Depuis longtemps – trop longtemps – on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Les princes ont tous, les uns après les autres, décidé pour elle de ses envies, de sa vie. Elle reste bouche bée devant Daenerys qui attend, patiente, sa réponse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle la connaît déjà. Elle veut la suivre, au Nord s'il le faut. Elle lèvera ses armées pour elle et combattra à ses côtés. Elle retournera à King's Landing, la prison qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir, et siègera près d'elle. Elle traversera même la mer pour rejoindre les terres de l'est si elle le lui demande.

Elle sourit en retour et accepte. Leurs mains se joignent tendrement.

Ses rêves de petites-filles se réalisent finalement.

 

 

 

Les siècles ne gardent en mémoire que les histoires qui valent la peine d'être racontée. L'une d'entre elles est parfois encore chantée. C'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui rêvait du prince charmant, mais qui n'enchaîne que les déboires et les prétendants tous plus monstrueux les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce que le prince qui fut promis vint la sauver pour ne plus jamais la quitter.


End file.
